


【80027】失而复得

by xyc1129



Category: KHR - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc1129/pseuds/xyc1129
Summary: *424山本生贺*80027车，有bug不要细想*惯例地请确认自己年满十八周岁再继续观看





	【80027】失而复得

**Author's Note:**

> *424山本生贺  
> *80027车，有bug不要细想  
> *惯例地请确认自己年满十八周岁再继续观看

泽田纲吉双腿发着软，被山本武半扶半抱着，两人一起磕磕绊绊地跌进了山本的房间。

 

 

山本武抽出一只手将自己的领带扯下。束手束脚的西装外套早在跌跌撞撞地倒进房间里时就被他扔到不知道哪里去了，蓝色衬衣的领口被不耐烦地拉开，露出小麦色的皮肤和结实流畅的肌肉线条。

 

山本的另一只手贴着宽松T恤下的腰侧向上游走，将衣服的下摆掀起，裸露出莹白如玉的单薄胸膛。少年的皮肤咋一接触到冷空气，被刺激得生出了些细小的颗粒，旋即被另一具火热的身躯所覆盖。

 

两具光裸的身体终于毫无间隙地贴在了一起。

 

这是鲜活温热的，有呼吸、有心跳的泽田纲吉。  
不是躺在棺木中面色青白，不会说话也不会笑的那具躯体。

 

十年前的阿纲还没开始长个子，骨架还未舒展开，细瘦的双臂勉强挂在自己脖子上，窄小的肩膀因夜晚的凉意而微微发着抖，整个人都小小的一只窝在怀里，和自己熟悉的彭格列十代目不太一样。

年少相识，在这个温柔又冰冷的世界里相互扶持着跌跌撞撞地走过了十年，一起成长为了成熟的大人。  
他竟然都快忘了一开始的时候，阿纲原来是这么瘦小。

少年时代的自己曾经大言不惭地说过“棒球最重要那是遇见阿纲之前的事了”这样的漂亮话，在作为守护者参加继承式的时候也曾经立誓要守护好阿纲，十年前意气风发的自己是真的以为自己能靠手中的剑从任何危险和伤害面前保护好最重要的人。

 

十年后的自己却被残酷的现实予以痛击。  
空有一身剑术，空有豪言壮语，终究什么都没能保护好。

 

仿佛被什么吸引着，来自十年前的少年伸手轻触着蹙拢的眉头。  
柔软的指尖点在眉间。

“还说什么让我哭出来。”他喃喃着，用手指平展着那对剑一般锋利的眉，“明明、明明你才是……”

明明你才是。  
一直在无声地流着泪吧。

 

 

脸颊被捧起，承受着自高处落下的近似啃咬的亲吻。

 

山本的嘴唇滚烫得像夏日的太阳雨，柔软而火热，两片嘴唇热烈地彼此缠绵，舌尖很轻易就钻过齿列侵入口腔深处，带着要将他拆吃入腹的强烈欲念，近乎贪婪地吮吸挑逗着反应生涩的少年，霸道地反复扫荡过敏感的上颚和口腔内侧的黏膜，纠缠着其间羞怯闪躲的软嫩小舌。

 

紧贴在一起的胸口传来熟悉的心跳声，因为激烈的亲吻而导致的过速心率昭示着环抱里的生命是那么的温暖鲜活。  
山本武终于感觉到空洞的心脏缺失的一半回归到了原有的位置，开始再次欢欣鼓舞地搏动起来。

 

 

 

滚烫的血液奔腾翻涌着流淌过全身的每一条血管，肌肤相触传递过来人体的温度，纠缠的肢体磨蹭间体温交织着融合成惊人的高热。

 

口腔被强势入侵，双唇在辗转研磨之中升起轻微的疼痛，但很快便被蹂躏成麻木，舌尖被勾出齿缝狂热地挟制逗弄着，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角淌下，牵出淫靡的银亮丝弦，喉咙深处隐约飘出的轻微呻吟。

原本是因呼吸困难而张开的嘴唇很快被再次掠夺侵占，泽田纲吉只好从鼻腔里溢出几声哀求的低哼，用满是破碎水光的眸子望向将氧气焚烧殆尽的热源。

他咿唔着摇头，试图在绵长的亲吻当中寻找到呼吸的空隙。

山本武捏了下他的鼻尖，似乎是在提醒他用鼻子呼吸。泽田纲吉自然是明白的，毕竟这是每个人从出生开始就掌握的能力，然而一旦嘴唇再接触在一起，就完全顾不上了，狂乱激烈的亲吻掠夺走了他呼吸的本能。

 

泽田纲吉感觉自己的脑袋已经在缺氧和燥热之中化为一锅咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的浆糊，完全丧失了思考能力。  
视线被氤氲水汽模糊成雾蒙蒙一片，朦胧之间只看得见那双凝结满晦暗色彩的眼眸中，浓烈勃发的汹涌欲潮终于冲破重重冰层喷涌而出。

那灼人的目光亮得像灰烬里未熄的火星，从一片死寂之间焕发出熠熠生辉的光彩。

 

 

最终还是放过了软绵绵拍着他的肩膀求饶的年轻首领，山本武略有些依依不舍地将嘴唇挪向脆弱的脖颈和清瘦的锁骨。

少年的皮肤有熟悉的味道，他有些失控地舔吻啃咬着薄薄的皮肤，从其中汲取着渴求已久的气息，像侥幸浮出水面的溺水者，近乎绝望地大口呼吸着久违的空气，用力到肺叶和心脏都发痛的地步。

他俯身，嘴唇向下游弋着寻找到少年胸口的花蕊，唇齿狎昵地玩弄柔软的乳尖，如同品尝樱桃一样略有些粗暴地吮吸含弄起来，换来隐忍的低哼。  
乳珠很快就颤巍巍地挺立起来，带着潋滟的水渍，呈现出甜美可口的艳丽色泽。

 

直到泽田纲吉被他咬得轻声抽气，他才恍然地放过身下已经被欺负得眼泛泪光的棕发少年。

 

“抱歉……”他注视着自己失控留下的杰作，从脖颈、肩膀到胸口全都被咬得一塌糊涂，满是层层叠叠的绯红痕迹，宛如雪地里开出的明艳玫瑰。  
泽田纲吉失神的脸庞浮现起眩晕的潮红，琥珀色的眼瞳被泪光浸透，红肿的嘴唇翕合着吐出断续的喘息，画面煽情得令他下腹坚硬到发疼。

 

名为欲望的野兽在浑身的血脉里奔涌着、叫嚣着、轰鸣着，蛊惑他将一切抛诸脑后，忘记身处的绝境，忘记即将到来的恶战，不求来日方长，只求一晌贪欢。  
没有明天，没有未来，就这样将泽田纲吉彻底地据为己有，每一寸骨与肉都揉碎进自己的身体里。

残存的理智在摇摇欲坠。

 

然而他所有的迟疑都在身下的人闭上眼如同献祭般献上嘴唇的瞬间化为乌有。  
理智断线。

 

泽田纲吉满脸都是因羞耻感而泛起的红晕，支吾着小声在他耳边让他轻一点。

山本侧过脸安抚地吻着他被汗水沾湿的棕色额发，握住他的大腿根，伸出手指探向隐秘的后穴。

 

男人的大手骨节分明，长年累月的棒球训练在指节上留下坚硬的茧，刚进入的时候只能感觉到奇怪的异物感。

很快那节手指便找到了特殊的敏感点，搔刮按压过脆弱的肠壁留下令人颤栗的酥麻。

快感如同电流一般顺着脊椎向上攀升至大脑，四肢被陌生情欲加热灼烤得绵软无力，身体就像被太阳晒得化成一滩甜水的雪糕。

充斥耳边的是手指进出带起的黏腻的水声，山本越来越粗重的呼吸，还有变了调的、他甚至无法辨认出是自己发出的甜腻呻吟。

喉咙已经完全不受自己控制，他只好窘迫地用手捂着嘴，试图堵住发出奇怪声音的双唇。  
然而这只是徒劳，从指缝间泄出的低泣被模糊成更加暧昧的咿唔声，只换来山本为了逗他而坏心眼地突然握住他身前的花茎。  
他毫无准备地在前后夹击中呜咽出声，足弓绷紧着达到了第一次高潮。

 

紧接着他刚刚射过而瘫软松懈的身体被山本整个捞起来坐进了那个宽大的怀抱，双手无力地挂在山本的肩膀上，大腿被分开缠上了劲瘦的腰，臀肉抵上某个火热坚挺的硬物。  
山本凌乱的呼吸拍在耳边像回荡的松涛阵阵。

隐约知道等待自己的是什么，泽田纲吉有些无措地将脸埋进了山本武的肩窝，逃避现实地不敢想象那样的硕大异物要怎么进入自己的身体。

 

山本武将他方长射出的精液当作润滑剂送入已经泥泞不堪的后穴，终于将自己顶入了穴口。

窄小的甬道被撑开的疼痛令怀里的人发出忍耐地低哼，泽田纲吉颤巍巍地说：“山本，轻、轻一点，慢一点……”  
那发着抖的尾音像带着勾子一样，勾得山本武心尖一颤，下体更是涨得又硬又痛。

 

“对不起，阿纲——我已经忍不住了。”山本武用喑哑的嗓音道歉，却已经无法再控制情事的发展。  
硕大的阴茎顶开肠壁，毫不留情地进入到了最深处，被绵软光滑的黏膜紧密包裹的快感令人发疯，耳边细碎的呻吟把最后的理智焚烧殆尽，他无法自控地握住怀中人的腰肢，凶猛地顶弄起来。

山本武着迷地将吻散乱地落在怀中人的额头、眉心、耳后、颈测，亲吻着所有自己能触碰到的肌肤。全部都属于自己。  
“阿纲、阿纲……”他呼唤着意识涣散的棕发少年。

 

火热的硬挺在股间进进出出，肉体相撞发出急促的拍击声，开始的疼痛在敏感点被硕大用力的碾压顶弄下化为痛楚与欢愉交杂的复杂感官，泽田纲吉感觉自己像是坐上了一趟已经彻底失控的云霄飞车，只能失去抵抗地被山本武带着飞过一层又一层的云端，意识逐渐被云朵包围覆盖，游离成一些破碎的片段。

失去力气的双手和痉挛的腿根已经实在没有力气再坐稳，即使是挂在山本身上也有些勉强，他整个人都软绵绵的，被越来越凶狠的顶弄顶得东倒西歪。

 

山本武将他压回了床上，交合的下体却依旧不知饕足地予取予求。泽田纲吉背脊陷入柔软的床单，双手甚至无法握成拳头，只能勉强地捂在唇畔，试图隔绝掉羞人的呻吟，却被越来越快的抽插撞得碎成不成调的啜泣，眼角滑落的泪珠被温柔地轻吻着舔舐干净。  
与温柔的吻截然不同的是交合的下半身，火热硕大的硬物总是狠狠地顶入最深处，再完全地抽出来，不断攀升至将人完全吞没的快感让他迎来了第二次高潮，大脑一片空白，眼前炸开一道道彩金色烟火。

肠道内壁开始蠕动着缩紧，山本武闷哼着挺动了几下，终于低喘着将自己的体液射入了最深处。

 

 

尚未褪去的余韵中，山本武低下头和泽田纲吉交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，紧拥住自己失而复得的宝物。  
还不够、还不够。  
他听见自己心底有个声音在说话。

 

泽田纲吉半阖着眼，困乏地陷入昏昏欲睡，后穴里还没拔出去的阴茎却已经再次硬挺着涨大起来。  
早已疲惫不已的身体没有再来一次的体力，腰肢酸软得像豆腐一样，后穴被过度使用而隐约酸痛着，连大腿根都在发抖。

山本殷切地把玩起他软绵绵垂下去的花茎。  
年轻的十代首领口齿不清地呜咽着推拒起来：“不要了、要睡……”

然而温柔却强势的雨之守护者已经身体力行以实际行动将他再次推入欲望的洪流。

在灭顶的快感中，爱欲如潮水般将两人彻底吞噬进情欲的漩涡。


End file.
